Semiconductor based devices, or sensors, for detecting electromagnetic radiation or fluxes of ionizing particles are known in the art. These sensors are implemented in a semiconductor substrate in an IC (Integrated Circuit) technology such as a MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor), CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), or CCD (Charged Coupled Device) technology utilizing, for example, so-called collection junctions, which are regions adapted for collecting charge carriers generated in the substrate by the electromagnetic radiation and which are either pn- or np-junctions.
Semiconductor based detectors for detecting ionizing radiation, such as X-rays, generally are based on indirect conversion detector techniques. In an indirect conversion detector, for example, a scintillation device is applied in which the ionizing (X-ray) radiation hitting the scintillation device causes emission of electromagnetic radiation that has different wavelengths with respect to the incoming radiation. This electromagnetic radiation enters the semiconductor substrate where it generates charge carriers that are subsequently detected by, for example, the collection junctions. Direct detection methods, which do not require intermediary scintillator are preferred, however, limitations often result from insufficient absorption in too thin active layers or from degradation of detector performances due to radiation damages.